Under Siege (Transcript)
Intro/Title Card :Sharity ::I got your message, the sun is shining ::And the open road is calling our names ::My bag is packed, so are you ready? ::'Cause to lose this day would be a shame ::There's a rainbow waitin', a song is playin' ::And I can't wait to hit the road with you ::There's a rainbow waitin' ::And we got rainbow road-trippin' to do! (Ends with a song with the episode title on a card) Princess Cadance: Under Siege The Ninja and the Mane Three know that Wu is the Deciever/Monastery under attack (Wu finished telling Jay, Cole, Kai, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Spike, P.I.X.A.L., and Starlight Glimmer about his story.) Jay: You're the Deceiver!? Pinkie Pie: WHAT?! Kai: Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Let me get this straight. You broke your own father's law, snuck into the land of Serpentine, and nearly started a war? Wu: It-It wasn't quite that— Cole: And you befriended a snake and thought it would be a good idea to teach her Spinjitzu? Applejack: And you realised that she use Spinjitzu to take over King Mambo, don't you? Wu: Well, it was a complicated— P.I.X.A.L.: And then you stole a dangerous scroll from your father, the First Spinjitzu Master, and broke the law again to defeat her? Rainbow Dash: Then it realised that she was a trickster! She even made your companion to be better than Luna. Spike: And somehow, Princess Luna has turned into Nightmare Moon, and you and Celestia banished her using the Elements of Harmony. Starlight Glimmer: And also, the Forbidden Spinjitzu powers contains hopeless magic, which can negatively affect not only yourself, but others as well. (The Ninja, the Mane Theee, Spike, P.I.X.A.L. and Starlight Glimmer stare disapprovingly at him.) Wu: Yes, okay. Yes, I admit it all. What can I say? I was young, and reckless, and-and (sighs) foolish. I never thought to hear the name Aspheera again. I thought all of this was in the past. (The monastery rumbles. The Ninja scream in surprise.) P.I.X.A.L.: What was that? Kai: The past catching up to us. (They go outside to see Pyro Vipers. The Fire Fang spits out a fireball.) Cole: Look out! (They dodge it.) Applejack: Looks like Lloyd, Twilight and the others didn't slow Aspheera and Daybreaker down much. Kai: This is because of you, Master Wu. You're our teacher. The one that's always lecturing about responsibility, and-and True Potential. Spike: And Celestia has turned to Daybreaker, your companion. Aspheera becomes an ally of her to destroy you! Wu: I made a mistake. I never thought this would come back to haunt me. (They dodge another fireball.) Kai: I can't believe this. (The Fire Fang spits out another fireball.) Jay: Get down! Cole: You said your father created two Scrolls of Forbidden Spinjitzu, correct? Wu: Yes. We used them to defeat Aspheera, which made my father very angry. He hid them from us. Applejack: Hid—(They dodge another fireball.) Hid them where? Wu: I don't know. Rainbow Dash: Well, someone must have found them. Because Aspheera and Daybreaker got one of the scrolls at the museum. Pinkie Pie: So, where's the second scroll? Starlight Glimmer: If the scroll was at the museum, logic would dictate an archeologist or explorer found them. Jay, Cole, Kai, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie: Clutch Powers! The remaining Six knew that the Treacherous Deceiver is Wu/Breaking relationships for Luna (Lloyd, Nya, Zane, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity and Fluttershy pilot the ShuriCopter.) Lloyd: Great. The whole city's under attack and we have no idea where Aspheera and Daybreaker is. Applejack: (On a webcam) Lloyd, Nya, Zane, Twilight, Fluttershy and Rarity! Zane: We're here, but we have bad news. We have lost Aspheera. Cole: That's okay, we found her. She's attacking the temple! Twilight Sparkle: What? Applejack: Yeah, that's not all. We found out who the Deceiver is. And, um, well I'm just gonna say it. It's Wu. (Nya, Zane, Rarity and Fluttershy gasp.) Fluttershy: What? Cole: It's a long story. The good news is, we have a plan. We know how to defeat Aspheera. There's another scroll out there somewhere, and we think Clutch knows where it is. Nya: Great, so where's Clutch? (Clutch is in the New Ninjago City Hospital.) Doctor: Mr. Powers. You hit the emergency call button? What's the emergency? Clutch: So could you raise my bed just a smidge—one smidge. Two would be too many. (The nurse does so and leaves in annoyance.) Now this is what I call living. (At the Crystal Empire, Princess Cadance was caring Flurry Heart, when suddenly Princess Luna came.) Princess Cadance: Flurry, I think playtime is almost over. It's time to- Princess Luna: (Opens the castle doors.) Cadance. It's an emergency! The Pyro Vipers are attacking the Monastery of Spinjitzu! Princess Cadance: (Gasp.) Oh dear! Why they are attacking here? Flurry Heart: (Worried noise.) Kai: I guess we're just gonna have to fight them. Power, or no power. Wu: No. I will pay for my own mistakes. Alone. Cole: You can't do that. Aspheera would destroy you. Wu: Perhaps that is for the best. Jay: Wha—How can you say that? Wu: Because Kai was right. I cannot be your master. I cannot teach you to take responsibility, if I run away from my own. You have paid for my mistakes. For that, I am sorry. Allow me, now, to make amends.